Alone
by DracosBaby07
Summary: He had lost her and she wasn’t coming back. He feels like no one wants him. Everyone is gone… it is only him and a broken beer bottle. R for suicide and use of alcohol… OS


Alone

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the One Tree Hill people or anything else… just the plot!**

**Note- ok this is my first One Tree Hill fic so if you hate it I will stick to my Harry Potter writings! For the regular OTH readers, I'm weird! So technically to get my notes and stuff you should talk to my friends! Haha! So… if you not used to a weird author I'm sorry but that is just me!**

**Note 2- I know I have to finish 'He Told Me To Kill You' (HP fic) but for some oddballic strange reason I woke up thinking about this… urgh! Tom REALLY needs to get off that wheel!**

**Note 3- THIS IS BEFORE THE 3RD SEASON! I made Dan dead! Repeat: DAN IS DEAD!**

**Summary- He had lost her and she wasn't coming back. He feels like no one wants him. Everyone is gone… it is only him and a broken beer bottle. (R for suicide and use of alcohol… OS)**

**So list of random objects/random words/random jokes/random sayings… just basically the word 'random' in general… READ!

* * *

**

Alone

I don't fell like I'm strong enough anymore. When she left the first time, she had said she had to think about things. The second time she left, she wasn't coming back.

Everyone left Tree Hill. Lucas and Brooke moved to the other side of the country for college; Payton had gone with Jake and Jenny; Keith and Karen just disappeared one day and since my father figured died, I just had my mom. But even she left. They all left… one by one.

I remember Lucas telling me when Haley was gone for the first time to deal with the pain, and then everything will just come easier as life goes on. He said that I told him that because I was advising him on his shoulder. Do you know how many fricking times I have shot that damn basketball? My advice didn't really work for me because the pain grew and grew.

I had been drinking a lot more and more than I should. Every morning the hangover gets worse.

Several times I almost got pulled over by the cops… again. This time I didn't have Lucas to back me up. I had no one.

Beer cans and bottles covered the house. But did I bother to clean it up? Hell no! I know one of these days I'm going to drink myself to death, like anyone would care. Like anyone would know. I've been living in this house for almost a month all by myself. Yes, I said HOUSE! I figured there was not point in going back to my apartment because I know that Haley wouldn't come through the door or have me walk in and see her waiting for me.

When she left, I knew what to expect, of course I had been through it before. But this time, I had awakened in the middle of the night countless times, calling her name and no one answered.

Those nights were one of these nights. I fell back on the bed and turned on my side. On the nightstand I saw a folded piece of paper. I reached out for it and saw Haley's last words to me.

* * *

_Nathan _

_I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving. I'm so sorry._

_Haley

* * *

_

I threw the letter aside. I had read it a million times before but this time I need to throw something… something that will break… just like my heart.

A glass beer bottle glimmered in the night. I picked it up and threw it at the wall, hard. It shattered. Glass flew everywhere. I stared at the broken pieces on the floor, wondering what to do next. The smell of alcohol filled the room and I was getting drowsy, but I needed a drink. I got out of the bed and carefully made my way to the kitchen. I took out a beer and chugged it… and then next one and the next and the next one. Suddenly I found myself surrounded by empty beer cans. My knees went weak, my legs gave out. I fell. Fell down, down, down.

THUD.

I landed on my back. My whole body was shaking and my eyelids grew heavier. I was cold and alone.

I heard a loud shrieking scream ringing in my ears. Make it stop!

Then, there she was, leaning over me.

"Haley…" I whispered.

Itried lifting my hand to her face but I couldn't move.

Her mouth moved but I could hear nothing.

My breathing stopped, my mind went blank, the darkness surrounded me and death took over my body.

* * *

**Ok… so… what did you think? I KILLED NATHAN! AHHH! He is SO hot! So remember that this does NOT go by the 3rd season! Ok… so please review and since this is my first One Tree Hill fanfic please be nice! Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


End file.
